


Cover Me

by K17L53



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternative Universe - FBI, Brollarke - Freeform, F/F, FBI AU, FBI agent!Lexa, Modern AU, Police AU, detective!clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K17L53/pseuds/K17L53
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke's a homicide detective who cares too much and Lexa's the all-work-no-time-for-feelings FBI agent who takes over Clarke's case. They don't really get along, but Lexa's cold and Clarke's not so you know how it goes...</p><p>OR</p><p>FBI/cop!AU where Lexa's the fed who takes over Clarke's case and they start of by hating each other).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A friend suggested it and i ran with it. Definitely not one of my best fics, but i think it's got potential. and i will try to update it once a week like the soulmate au. This is just the first chapter and i'm hoping that as i write it, it gets better. So you have Clarke and Bellamy who are both homicide detectives (and they're partners because I'm a sucker for brollarke). Then you have Lexa and Anya who are the FBI agents (also partners obviously). So yeah, hope it's not too bad.

 

“Three bodies in three days…” Clarke said to her partner, Bellamy as she shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest, looking at the murder board. “This does not make us look good.”

 

“No, it does not.” Clarke was expecting her partner’s manly voice but what came in response was the almost opposite. It was definitely a woman, the way she spoke sounded confident yet the voice was completely unfamiliar to Clarke. She turned her head in that direction to find that it belonged to a brunette neither Clarke nor Bellamy had seen before. Clarke’s first thought was that she was too well dressed to be working at the station; a light blue button down with a tailored blazer that really did her body justice and the most gorgeous eyes Clarke has ever see- _Stop_. She old herself, she didn’t even know who this mystery woman was so it was a bit early to be thinking like that.

 

“And you are?” Bellamy asked as she walked up to them.

 

“Special Agent Alexandria Woods, FBI.” She replied, holding out her hand for him and he took it.

 

“Detective Bellamy Blake.” He introduced himself, shaking her hand. “And this is my partner, Detective Clarke Griffin.”

 

Lexa looked at the blonde, acknowledging her with a nod and holding out her hand. “How can we help you?” Clarke asked politely, shaking her hand.

 

“We are taking over your case.” Lexa told them matter-of-factly. “Me and my partner, that is.”

 

“Like hell you are.” Clarke’s tone changed suddenly and Bellamy looked at the agent, clearly unimpressed.

 

“You said it yourself,” Lexa spoke mainly to Clarke. “Three days, three bodies. It does not make you look good.” She repeated what Clarke had said right before she walked up.

 

“That doesn’t mean you can just waltz in here and take over.” Clarke said to her.

 

“It does actually.” The agent replied coolly.

 

Clarke opened her mouth, clearly wanting to say something to Agent Woods but suddenly turned to look at her partner instead. “I’m going to go see Cap about this.” She told him, walking away before he could protest.

 

“She’s…intense, sorry about that.” Clarke could hear Bellamy say as she made her way to the captain’s office. There was no way he knew about this and didn’t so much as give her and Bel a head’s up.

 

“Feds, really?” Was the first thing Clarke said as she stepped inside Captain Marcus Kane’s office and closed the door behind her.

 

“They’re already here?” He asked from his seat across the desk from Clarke.

 

“Yes.” She replied impatiently. “Please tell me she’s not taking over m-” Clarke corrected herself. “ _Our_ case.”

 

“Special Agent Woods?” Kane asked. “Yes, she is. You and Blake are still on the case but she and her partner are taking point.”

 

“But sir, we’ve got this handled.” Clarke tried.

 

“You don’t.” He told her, his tone straightforward. “What you do have is three dead bodies in three days and no one to show for it.” Clarke sighed, her shoulders slumping. “I expect you two to get along with the feds, that’s not going to be a problem, is it Detective?”

 

“No sir,” She held herself back from rolling her eyes before walking out, leaving the door open behind her purposely, knowing that their Captain didn’t like that.

 

Walking back to the conference room she and Bellamy had been working in (because there were too many files and papers for their desks), Clarke noticed Bellamy talking to another agent who she could only assume was Woods’ partner while the she was writing something on a clear white board. The board she and Bellamy had set up and used since the first murder was now pushed to the back of the room, clearly irrelevant now. Agent Woods’ jacket was not sitting on a chair, as she could see through the glass windows of the room and through the material of her shirt, Clarke could make out a faint pattern of a tattoo on her right bicep.

 

“You know, there’s already a murder board right there with all the key information.” Clarke said to the agent as she walked inside the room, closing the door behind her.

 

“And it has been very useful to you and your partner.” Lexa replied, not so much as looking at the blonde. “But I prefer to set it up myself.”

 

“Fine.” Clarke responded with a reluctant nod, doing her best to not let the sarcastic tone get to her. “So, what’s our next move?” She asked, leaning against the table behind Lexa.

 

“Looking for links between the victims.” Lexa replied, continuing to write on the dry-erase board.

 

“We already did that, there aren’t any.” Bellamy called out from the opposite end of the room.

 

“Well, we are going to do it again.” The other Agent responded. “You may have missed something.” She looked away from Bellamy and at Clarke, taking a step towards her. “Special Agent Anya Jones.” Anya introduced herself.

 

Clarke nodded before replying, “Detective Clarke Griffin.” She opened her mouth again, wanting to say something because she didn’t know who these agents thought they were but there was no way she was going to sit through all that again – going over every little detail of their victims’ lives all over again just to come up empty.

 

Bellamy rushed over to his partner’s side, stopping her. “We’ve gone through _everything_. There is no link.” He tried.

 

“It’ll just be a waste of time.” Clarke backed him up, her voice calmer than she had thought it would be. “We need to get a move on if we want to stop this guy before he leaves us another body tomorrow.”

 

Lexa finally turned around to look at them, thinking about what Clarke had said for a moment because she does not like to work on someone else’s word. By now, Lexa has come to realize that putting the extra bit of work herself makes a difference because cops usually seem to miss the most obvious things. “Fine.” She agreed with a small nod, not really sure why she was trusting the blonde and her partner.

 

“So…” Clarke started again, looking between Agents Woods and Jones, “What’s our next move?”

 

“Do you have any suspects?” Lexa asked, going back to setting up _her_ murder board.

 

“Did.” Bellamy replied, picking up two files from their pile at the end of the table. “Two, they both alibied out.”

 

“We are going to need to talk to them again.” Lexa said to them. “Bring them in.”

 

“What?” Clarke tilted her head slightly in confusion, she wasn’t entirely sure why she was being _told_ to do something.

 

“Bring them in.” Lexa replied, speaking more slowly this time, making sure every word was clear. “I have to talk to them again.”

 

“I think we know how to interrogate suspects, Agent Woods.” Clarke responded, a hint of annoyance in her voice as she stood up straight and crossed her arms over her chest.

 

Lexa only rolled her eyes, turning to look at the detective. “If you can’t, just give us the names, me and Agent Jones can do it.”

 

“We got it.” Bellamy cut in, their captain would not be pleased if him and Clarke got kicked of _their_ case on the first day of working with the two agents. The two of them were known to not get along too well with anyone but each other. “I’ll tell a couple of uniforms to go and get them.” He said to Clarke as he opened the door. “It’s just two guys.”

 

.

 

“I don’t like her.” Clarke said to Bellamy as she walked up to him in the break room later that night – much later. It had been a slow day and they had nothing to show for it. Agent Jones decided to go through the victims’ financial records again because she because she wanted to make sure the detectives hadn’t missed a pattern in there; or at least somewhere unusual all three of the victims spent money. Not only that, but the two agents went to talk to the victims’ families again – despite Clarke and Bellamy telling them they didn’t know anything that would help. So Clarke is not surprised that it all led to nothing.

 

Bellamy let out a small laugh, “I don’t think she likes you much either.”

 

“Shut up.” She rolled her eyes. “Who does she think she is?” Clarke said in an exaggerated tone. “Walking in here and talking to us like we don’t know how to do _our_ jobs?”

 

“She’s just doing her job.” He only shrugged, handing Clarke two mugs of coffee; one looked like it was for Clarke, milk and sugar – well it looked like there was milk in there – and the other one was just black. She looked at her partner with a questioning look. “It’s for Agent Woods.” He explained, “I saw her take it black earlier today so…”

 

“Well, you can give it to her yourself.” She tried to push the mug away, clearly annoyed but took it anyways.

 

“Don’t be like that.” Bellamy tried with an amused smile. “It’s late and her partner’s gone home; the least you can do is try to make up for today.”

 

“Make up for what?” She almost snapped at him.

 

“You came off as a bit…intense today.” He said slowly, not wanting to annoy her anymore that she already was. “Just a little bit.”

 

“That was all on her and you know it.” Clarke glared at him. It was definitely on Lexa, not only did she waltz into the precinct and take over the case – _which was going just fine, thank you very much_ – but she also had to go around telling them what to do like Clarke and Bellamy didn’t know how to do _their_ jobs.

 

“It was her just as much as it was you.” He settled. “Now go.” Bellamy told her, nodding in the general direction of the room they had been working in. “She’s actually nice.” He told her, knowing Lexa was still here.

 

Clarke scoffed at that. “Sure…and Raven’s never sarcastic.”

 

“Well, I know you’re not going home now.” He said with a shrug, Bellamy knew her partner better than that, there was no way she was going home now, not when she knew there was a killer out there who would probably drop another body tomorrow. “So…the least you can do is drink some coffee…” He paused. “And take one over to Agent Woods because it doesn’t look like she’s going home either.”

 

“Great.” Clarke muttered with a sigh, wanting to be alone at the moment…well, she didn’t want to be around Agent Woods, not right now. “Fine.” She groaned, nodding as she began to walk away. “Night Bel.”

 

Clarke made her way through the almost-empty bullpen, it was a little past midnight and there wasn’t anyone here other than the handful of uniforms who were on call right now. Bellamy was about to go home, he knew they had covered everything there was to today and that there wasn’t anything they could do right now. He was smart enough to know when to call it a night and honestly did his best to convince Clarke to do the same. But after a few months of being her partner, he realized that it was not going to work. Clarke’s hand grabbed the door handle, taking a deep breath and mentally bracing herself for having to interact with the brunette again as she opened the opened the door.

 

Lexa’s head snapped up from file she was reading at the sudden sound of the door opening and Clarke stepped inside. She had thought everyone had gone home by now, Anya was and Lexa knew Bellamy had gone home too; so she had assumed that Clarke left as well. Actually, Lexa was kind of hoping she had gone home, she had had enough of the blonde for one day and was hoping she could have a few hours to herself without her around. If they didn’t find anything and the killer continued to keep up his pattern, there would be another dead body waiting for them in the morning. Although she was very much done with the detective, Lexa couldn’t hate her; no matter how annoying she was every time she decided to question Lexa on something – which was probably every time she opened her mouth. No matter what Lexa had to say to her, whether it was something as small as redoing the murder board, or something more important like asking her where the autopsy reports were for the victims, Clarke seemed to have made it her personal goal to question Lexa about _everything_.

 

“I thought you went home.” She finally said.

 

“I thought you did.” Clarke replied, walking over to her and handing her the mug of coffee. “How come you’re still here?”

 

 _There you have it again_. Lexa mentally rolled her eyes, taking the mug Clarke and muttering a small thanks before taking a sip. “I can ask you the same thing.”

 

“Killer on the loose. New dead body everyday so far.” She listed off. “So I think it’s a no brained that we’ll get a new one in the morning and I don’t think I can go home knowing that.” Clarke sat down on the table opposite their new murder board; it had taken Clarke more than a little convincing from Bellamy to finally use the board Lexa and Anya drew up instead of their old one. She was reluctant at first, consulting her board every time Agents Woods or Jones asked her something about the case. But Clarke had to admit, Lexa’s one was better organized – not that she would ever hear say it.

 

“Me neither.” Lexa replied. “But I do not think there is anything left for us to do right now.” She told her. “You could go home and get some rest.”

 

“I’d rather not.” She started. “I don’t want to be at home and asleep when someone else gets killed.”

 

.

 

The two of them ended up staying up for a few hours before finally calling it a night at around 3am. By the time she left, Clarke was sure there was no way she could put up with Agent Woods for another minute, let alone a few more days while working on the case. She was mostly just _impossible_ to work with. There was literally nothing the two of them could agree on and Woods seemed to be under the impression that she was in charge and so she _obviously_ knew more than Clarke and Bellamy did. If it kept going on like this, the next body they found would probably be Lexa’s. If Bellamy was here, he would say that she was overreacting but Lexa…she was just _impossible_. _Honestly, what was the point in talking to their suspects again, only to find the exact same thing we did a day ago – that they_ didn’t _do it?_ The only thing more annoying than Agent Woods was probably the fact that Clarke found herself looking over at her every couple of minutes. _Fine, she’s cute_ and her eyes were intoxicating but the fact that she’s this annoying should make Clarke at least slightly uninterested in trying to get the agent in her bed.

 

Lexa really just wanted to close this case and get out of here. Detective Griffin was probably the least cooperative person Lexa has had to work with. _Is it really necessary for her to question_ everything _I asked her to do?_ There was a reason she re-interrogated the suspects, Lexa liked to do things herself, that way she could know there weren’t mistakes. So why did Clarke have to be so _difficult_ about it? It wasn’t too much to ask, Lexa didn’t even ask the detectives to talk to the suspects again; all she asked them was to bring them in again. Lexa sighed, closing her eyes for a moment and rubbing her temples as she sat in her car in the precinct’s parking lot. Maybe this case wouldn’t take up too long because she knew she wouldn’t last very long working with someone like Clarke. As much as the detective managed to get on her nerves, there was something about her that made it very difficult for Lexa to keep her eyes off of her. Okay fine, she was cute…maybe more than _just_ cute but Lexa knew she needed to push those thoughts out of her mind, at least till they closed the case. Maybe then it wouldn’t be completely unacceptable to spend the night with her. And maybe that way, she wouldn’t have to listen to Clarke talk because _oh my go, one more word out of her mouth and I will lose it_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of working with the FBI. There's a new murder and well....there's some Clexa not being able to stand each other like the last chapter. And there's also a bit of Octavia and Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos. It's really encouraging and motivating because i was not at all sure about this fic. i have been working on it, well working on what i want this fic to be like but it's been a busy week so i didn't get the chance to write until....right now. so yeah, i literally just finished writing this chapter so yeah....

 

“No, Anya, she’s impossible.” Lexa said to Anya on their way to the precinct the next morning.

 

“She’s cute.” Her partner said with a small shrug, pretending to not have heard a thing Lexa had just said.

 

“Irrelevant.” Lexa rolled her eyes before going back to what her point. “Why does she have to make me explain myself? Is she physically incapable of taking orders?” She asked rhetorically.

 

“Possibly.” Anya said quickly. “Or maybe she just likes push your buttons and see how long you can last.”

 

She let out a frustrated sigh. “I just don’t appreciate being questioned; I know what I’m doing.” Lexa continued. “It wouldn’t kill her to do what she’s told.”

 

Anya turned looked at her partner, not wanting to say anything. Yes, they were in charge of the case right now but Lexa wasn’t a team player, Anya knew that. She was always better at working alone, so when the bureau sent them down to the police station, Anya knew the investigating detectives would not be too happy with their new colleague. That’s why it was better if they were to _take over_ this case rather than just take point while having to work with the NYPD. Making nice with the cops wasn’t something Lexa was good at, she always questioned everything they did and didn’t really trust anything they did. _Clarke probably noticed that_ , Anya realized, _and that’s probably one of the reasons she’s not too keen on working with Lexa_. Anya wasn’t much better either, but she was better than Lexa; she could let things go and just take other people’s word for most things. But Lexa couldn’t, she had to do everything for herself because she couldn’t trust anyone – other than her partner – to do something right.

 

.

 

“I can’t put up with her anymore O.” Clarke said to her best friend the next morning. “She’s just _so_ annoying, like she knows how to our jobs better than us.” She continued pacing her living room. “And you should hear her talk, it’s just so pretentious and formal; for the love of god, shut up already, no one talks like that.” Clarke paused, not really bothering to calm herself down because she _really_ disliked this agent and wanted her gone by now, her and Bellamy had this case handled.

 

Octavia only watched her friend with an amused smile as she spoke, “You like her.”

 

Clarke stopped pacing, coming to a sudden halt and looked at Octavia who was sitting on the couch. “It’s like words come out of my mouth but you can’t hear them.” She told her with a shrug.

 

“No, I hear you loud and clear, Clarke.” She replied with a nod. “You like her.”

 

Clarke threw up her hands slightly, clearly giving up on trying to talk to Octavia as she walked over to her kitchen to get coffee, she would need to be at work soon enough. It was still early, and Clarke was surprised that her friend was even awake right now. She had come home last night to find Octavia asleep on her couch and decided not to question it, it’s not like it hadn’t happened before. “I didn’t ask, why are you here?”

 

“So that you can vent about your new colleague who you’re crushing on.” Octavia replied matter-of-factly, not missing a beat. “By the way, is she hot?”

 

“No, you were here last night when I got home; you didn’t know about Agent Woods then.” Clarke ignored her question. “So, why _are_ you here?”

 

Octavia went silent for a moment before answering, “Me and Raven had a fight.”

 

“And she kicked you out?” Clarke asked as she pulled out a travel mug and poured her coffee before adding the milk and sugar. She wasn’t surprised about it really, it wasn’t something Raven hadn’t done before.

 

“No, I got up and left because I couldn’t put up with her anymore for one night.” Her friend told her. “We’ll make up, don’t worry about it. We always do.” She waved it off. “And it was mostly because Raven had a long day at work, she was tired and we were both being dicks.” She explained, noticing Clarke roll her eyes. “So, the new agent, is she hot?” Octavia asked again.

 

Clarke took a sip of her coffee, not answering, she wasn’t going to agree to that, not to Octavia because she would never let it go and not to herself if she could help it. Just as she opened her mouth to try and say something to shut up her friend, her phone rang from the kitchen counter next to her. “Speak of the devil.” She muttered, picking it up and answering. “Detective Griffin.” Clarke answered, waiting for Lexa to tell her why she had called. “Be right there.” She said a moment later, _another murder, great_.

 

“Another body?” Octavia asked as Clarke hung up and headed for the front door.

 

“Yeah, not surprised.” She replied, pulling on her jacket and unlocking the door before stepping out. “Oh, if I can, I’ll give Raven a call,” Clarke called out as she closed the close, knowing her friend wouldn’t want her too.

 

“Don’t you dare!” Octavia yelled out in response, hoping it was loud enough to get through the closed door. She didn’t really like anyone interfering with her and Raven, not even Clarke. And she knew that so Octavia had a feeling Clarke just said that so she would leave the whole Agent Woods thing alone.

 

.

 

Clarke mentally braced herself as she pulled up to the crime scene. Spending another day with Agent Woods… _awesome_. The fact that Clarke actually found her attractive was probably more annoying than the agent herself. Clarke knew she needed to be at the top of her game right now so forgetting her words every time the brunette so much as looked her way was definitely not helping. “Morning,” She said, walking up to Woods. “Where’s your partner?” Clarke asked as she looked around but couldn’t catch sight of Agent Jones.

 

“Making a start at the station.” Lexa replied, walking the detective towards the body. “Where’s yours?”

 

“I called him, should be here any minute.” _Or he’s still dragging his ass out of bed_. Clarke thought, ducking under the crime scene tape as Lexa held it up for her. She muttered a small thanks, standing up straight again once she had crossed it. _Maybe she was just having a bad day yesterday_. “Same as the others?” Clarke asked about their new victim.

 

“We would not have been called in otherwise.” Lexa replied, crouching down next to the body.

 

Clarke nodded, suppressing a groan because no, she was not having a bad day yesterday, that’s just how Woods is.

 

“Male, mid-twenties, tortured, then strangled to death.” She pointed a gloved finger at the mark running across his neck and Clarke nodded. “Broken fingers, and bruising almost identical to the last three.”

 

“And a number carved onto his chest?” Clarke asked, for some reason, their killer was numbering all his victims. _Is he afraid we’re gonna lose count or something?_ Bellamy had asked after the second one with an eye roll.

 

“Not exactly.” Lexa replied, moving the body to turn it on it’s side and Clarke knelt down to give her a hand. “It’s on his back this time.” She said to the blonde, lifting the shirt.

 

“Why would it be on his back this time?” Bellamy asked as he walked up to them. Clarke sighed as she and Lexa stood up, letting her head drop disappointingly; here she was, trying to show Agent Woods that she wasn’t the only one here who knew how to catch a killer but then her partner _had_ to show up and ask something as stupid as that.

 

“Well, that’s probably our job to find out.” Lexa replied before turning to look at Clarke. “Any ideas Griffin?” She asked, Lexa hadn’t interacted much with the other detectives and it was kind of obvious who the brains in this partnership was.

 

“No,” Clarke muttered. “The last three were all the same, like literally every little detail about them was the same.”

 

“As is the case with this one.” Lexa reminded.

 

“Other than the symbol.” Clarke noted with a nod. “There must be a reason for that, I don’t think our killer is someone who would just do something for the hell of it.”

 

Lexa nodded, agreeing as her phone rang, “I will meet you two back at the station.” She said to them as she walked of, answering it.

 

“Where’s her partner?” Bellamy asked Clarke as the two of them walked towards their car.

 

“At the precinct.” Clarke replied. “Have you talked to your sister?”

 

“No why?” He asked, opening the door to the passenger side of Clarke’s car.

 

She followed, sitting down behind the steering wheel before speaking again. “She had a fight with Raven.”

 

“Nothing new about that.” Bellamy shrugged as his partner started the engine and pulled out.

 

“Feels different this time.” Clarke told him. “Octavia ran out this time, and she never does that.” She explained before telling him about what Octavia had said to her this morning.

 

.

 

Walking back into their precinct, Clarke was annoyed to say the least. And surprisingly, it wasn’t because of Lexa. She was just annoyed with herself for not being to stop the killer before he killed someone else. She couldn’t help but blame herself for this because she was at home and asleep when another person got murdered. Their killer was working fast, really fast; a murder a day for four days straight, that wasn’t easy, especially the way he – or she, as Lexa had reminded – was doing it; how did he manage to have enough time to torture them before killing the? And then dumping them at a different location each time… _maybe he’s working with someone_ , the thought crossed Clarke’s head as she walked out of the elevator. Whatever it was, if they didn’t do anything about it soon enough, the number of dead bodies would just keep rising.

 

Bellamy had notice the way the anger was flaring up inside her on their ride back and he did his best to not say anything to Clarke about it. Not only was she his partner, but Clarke was like a sister to him; her and his sister had practically grown up together and he was as much of a brother to Clarke as he was to Octavia. So Bellamy knew how much this was bothering her; their killer wasn’t slowing down and neither was he slipping up or giving them anything to go on. And when his last victim was killed, Clarke wasn’t even at the station, so he knew a part of her was blaming herself for not being able to stop this. He had managed to hold his tongue, not saying anything about _calming down_ or how there was _nothing she could’ve done to stop it_ because he knew all that would do is make her even angrier.

 

“Clarke, calm down.” He finally said as Clarke’s hand gripped the door handle to the room they were working in. Lexa and Anya were already inside, Lexa looking intently at the murder board and Anya at the table, writing something down on a piece of paper.

 

Clarke only glared at him silently as she opened the door and stepped inside, walking up to stand next to Lexa and looked at the board.

 

“You look angry, Griffin.” Lexa spoke after a moment of silence, not a hint of emotion in her voice but she could almost feel Clarke fuming from beside her.

 

“What are we doing to stop this guy?” She asked suddenly, causing everyone in the room to look at her. “It’s been four days and four people are dead; and what are we doing about it?” Clarke sounded oddly calm – but definitely angry – and it probably surprised her more than Bellamy.

 

“We’ll find something.” Lexa replied in her usual calm demeanor, noticing that the blonde was upset.

 

“I’m going to get us some coffee.” Bellamy muttered, looking around as he walked out before Clarke could say anything to him.

 

A couple of seconds passed in silence after the door closed behind Detective Blake before Anya spoke, telling the two of them she had forgotten a file in the car. Lexa nodded in acknowledgment and her partner left the room, going to the parking lot to get it.

 

“Are you okay?” Lexa asked once the two of them were alone, not really as to why she was bothering.

 

“I was at home, in my bed, asleep.” Clarke started. “When another person was being tortured and killed, so no, I’m not okay.” She stood up straight from the table she was leaning against before walking to the other end of the room to grab a file.

 

Lexa sighed with a small nod. She didn’t expect Clarke to be someone who cared so much about her victims. Maybe that was a good thing, it meant she took the job seriously. But at the same time, it wasn’t because it meant Clarke couldn’t separate her feelings from the job and that usually led to things getting messy, Lexa knew that far too well. “We’ll catch him.” She said quietly.

 

Clarke was expecting her to have something else to say, something about how she should keep her feeling away from her work, or something that would completely disregard how she was feeling right now. So when Lexa opened her mouth and those words came out, it caught her by surprise. “The sooner the better.” She responded. “I’m not putting up with another dead bod-” Before she could finish her sentence, Bellamy rushed in through the door noisily.

 

“We have another body…” He told them hesitantly. “Bodies, actually.” Bellamy corrected himself, looking confused. “Two.”

 

Clarke tossed the file she was reading on the table with a bit too much force, causing it to slide of to the opposite end and fall on the floor. Without another word to anyone, she walked passed her partner and towards the elevator. Bellamy shot Lexa an apologetic look before taking of after Clarke with Lexa only a few steps behind.

 

.

 

“Symbol’s on the back.” Clarke said to Lexa and Bellamy as they walked away from the two dead bodies at their new crime scene. Agent Jones had decided to stay back at the precinct once again, deciding she could get started the moment Lexa texted her the names.

 

“Detectives, agent.” Their medical examiner, Dr. Monty Green called out just as they crossed the tape a few feet away from him. “I found something.”

 

“What’d you find?” Clarke asked, rushing over to him with Lexa behind her and Bellamy where he was standing.

 

“You know we’re all annoyed by the fact that our killer isn’t slipping up?” He didn’t wait for anyone to respond. “Well I found a hair.” Monty held up a small, clear evidence bag. “And I’m hoping it’s the killer’s.”

 

“Could just be the victim’s.” Lexa said from beside Clarke.

 

“Great job, Monty.” Bellamy beamed from behind the yellow tape and Clarke nodded in agreement, hoping this was the break they were waiting for.

 

The drive back was quiet; Bellamy decided to stop for some _decent_ coffee – much to Clarke’s annoyance because they really needed to get to work. Walking back into the station for the second time that day, surprisingly enough, Clarke found herself slightly calmer.

 

“This is bad.” Lexa said as Clarke and Bellamy walked into the room and Anya looked up from the laptop screen to look at her.

 

“Thank you for stating the obvious, Agent Woods.” Clarke replied, walking over to the chair closet to the murder board.

 

“No,” Lexa rolled her eyes, they could not be out of here soon enough. “He’s killing faster, which might mean our killer’s almost done.”

 

“So he’s gonna stop killing, why is that bad?” Bellamy asked.

 

Lexa and Anya rolled their eyes almost simultaneously and Clarke let out a small, frustrated groan. “Because he’s going to disappear.” Clarke told him. “No more murders mean no room for him to slip up.”

 

“Which means,” Anya spoke. “We won’t have enough to catch him.”

 

Lexa watched Detective Blake with a blank expression, wondering why he needed someone to spell it out for him. It was all quiet after that, Clarke seemed to busy herself with paperwork, probably looking into their new victims’ personal lives, hoping to find a connection between them new victims. Bellamy was going through their personal belongings which they found at the scene and later their financial records hoping to find some sort of pattern. Lexa was going over her case notes with Anya, looking for something they might have missed, because in most cases like this, it was staring them right in the face but no one was seeing it.

 

“Monty found something.” Bellamy said after a couple of hours of torturous silence as he read a text on his phone.

 

“Did he say what?” Agent Jones asked from next to Lexa.

 

“No,” Bellamy shook his head. “Said it was something that might help us find where the victims were killed.” He told them. “I’m going down to the morgue to find out.”

 

“Go with him.” Lexa told her partner. “Call me when you find out.”

 

Anya gave her a small nod as she got up and walked away with Bellamy, he didn’t seem to mind considering they were meant to be working together. He managed to steal a look from Clarke, just to see whether she was okay with it and to his surprise, she only nodded.

 

“This might be the break we were looking for.” Lexa turned to look at Clarke as the door closed behind their partners.

 

“It better be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all i can think about after the last episode is clexa. and lexa. and what a badass she was. basically, i haven't been thinking about anything other than the 100 and clexa so it wasn't too hard to motivate myself to write this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa are starting to get along. And they finally catch a break with the case. Also something happens. There's quiet a bit of clexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay that was vague af "something happens" wow. yeah so there's clexa. there's also a couple of bits with anya and bellamy. I had a really busy week so i didn't have much time to work on this. so if the writing's off, i'm sorry. but i think the "story" is finally starting to move along in terms of clexa (i mean, they are the whole point right?)

“You and your partner…” Anya started as they drove over to the morgue. “Is there something going on or…?”

 

“Me and Detective Griffin?” Bellamy glanced at the agent sitting next to him before turning his eyes back to the road. “No, no, she’s like a sister to me.” It didn’t take him long to realize that Anya was the friendlier one when it came to her and Lexa; the two of them had gotten along, but it was usually either small talk or about the case, this was the first time Anya asked him something personal. “Why’d you ask? Planning on making a move on her?” Bellamy asked jokingly with a raised eyebrow, eyes still glued to the road.

 

“No, no, I wasn’t asking for me.” She replied. “I was thinking for my partner.”

 

Bellamy asked out loud at that, not even trying to stop himself. “They can’t stand each other, you _have_ noticed that right?”

 

“I know.” Anya replied with a knowing nod. “I think they would work together.” She told him. “It seems to me Griffin is the only one who’s not scared off by Agent Woods.”

 

“It takes a lot to scare Clarke off.” Bellamy said. “Woods doesn’t come off as the…warmest person, let alone someone who bonds with her partner. So why do you wanna set her up with someone?”

 

“You’re not wrong…not entirely.” She agreed reluctantly. It’s not hard to see that Lexa comes off as rather cold and detached to literally everyone other than Anya so it wasn’t a surprise that Bellamy had assumed the same. “Well, let’s just say I care about her and I think Detective Griffin would be good for her.” Anya decided to let it go at that. “And Lexa’s not as bad as you think.”

 

“Oh, I don’t.” Bellamy replied. “From what I can tell, she’s really good at her job.” He paused. “It’s Clarke…she’s not a fan of taking orders…or well working with others.”

“I figured.”

 

They went silent after that, Bellamy thinking about what Agent Jones had just said. “I do see your point though,” He said after a few seconds and Anya looked at him questioningly. “Clarke and Woods.” He explained. “I could see that happening…if they don’t like…shoot each other first or something.”

 

“You have a point.” Anya said with a small shrug.

 

.

 

“Did you see this?” Clarke asked as she walked up to Agent Woods and set down two pieces of paper on the table by her.

 

“What am I looking at?” Lexa asked, slightly taken back by how close Clarke was standing.

 

“There are our new victims’ phone records.” She explained. “Look here,” Clarke pointed at a phone number printed on one of the pages. “And here.” She moved her finger to the other page. “So far, we haven’t found anything that links our victims together,” She continued. “But the last two seemed to have called the same number only an hour apart.”

 

Lexa raised her eyebrows slightly, “Do we know who the numbers belong to?” She tilted her head slightly from looking down at the table to look up at Clarke, only to find her only a couple of inches away.

 

Clarke didn’t speak for a moment, not sure she could right now with Lexa in such close proximity. She’s not really sure what the agent had even asked her because all Clarke could do right now was move her eyes back and forth between Woods’ eyes and lips because _goddammit woman you may be getting on my nerves but you’re hot as hell and your eyes are gorgeous and I really want to know what those lips feel like and I need you to stop because this is all very confusing_. Clarke blinked, forcing herself to stop her train of thought, she could feel her breath hitch slightly and what made it worse was the fact that Lexa didn’t seem to pull away.

 

Suddenly Clarke’s phone rang from the other end of the table, causing Clarke to almost jump away from Lexa as she made her way towards it. “We don’t, but I have someone running the number right now.” She finally managed to answer as she picked up the phone and answered.

 

Lexa cleared her throat, not so much as looking at Clarke as she nodded and turned back around to look the murder board, mentally cursing at herself for letting… _that_ happen. She did her best to calm down her racing heart, _This is ridiculous_ , as she waited patiently till Clarke hung up. “Was that Detective Blake?” Lexa asked the moment she heard Clarke put the phone back down on the table.

 

Clarke nodded with a huge grin, her eyes lighting up. “So they found traces of this plastic I can’t pronounce on the victims’ shoes.” She told Lexa excitedly and the agent only looked at her, slightly confused. “ _Apparently_ it can only be found in three factories in town.” Clarke explained, still smiling.

 

Lexa nodded, her eyes widening slightly as she realized what that meant, “Let’s find out where they are.”

 

“I already got the names from Bell…” Clarke sat down on the table, grabbing the laptop that was next to her and opened it before turning it on. Lexa sat down next to her, their bodies almost touching as Clarke typed in the names on three separate tabs. “Aha!” She said triumphantly and Lexa almost jumped at that, giving Clarke another confused look before turning back to the screen. “This one closed down three years ago.” She pointed at the name on the laptop screen. “It would be the perfect place for our killer to hide out and…do his killing.”

 

“Let’s go.” Lexa nodded, standing up and grabbing her jacket. She pulled out her phone, typing out a text to let Anya know where they were going as Clarke scribbled down the address on a Post-It.

 

.

 

“The plastic panned out.” Anya started as she and Bellamy sat in the car, on their way back to the precinct. “One of the factories you told Griffin about is abandoned,” She continued. “She and Woods are on their way to check it out now.”

 

“You think they’re gonna find something?” Bellamy asked.

 

“I hope so.” She replied. “We could use a break.”

 

Knowing Clarke, she didn’t call it in so Bellamy decided that was the best thing to do before heading over to them. He only hoped that Clarke and Lexa didn’t piss each other off too much. Their drive back to the station was short and mostly consisted of small talk as well as the two of them hoping to have finally caught a break on the case. And for some reason, Anya seemed to be really invested in trying to set Clarke up with Lexa. Bellamy didn’t mind, maybe it would be a good thing for Clarke to be seeing someone like Lexa; he knew it had been a while since she had _actually_ been in a relationship.

 

.

 

The warehouse was just outside of town so there wasn’t much around, hell, Clarke’s sure the nearest gas station was at least 10 miles away. Their drive up there was longer than expected and very quiet, but to both Clarke and Lexa’s surprise, it didn’t feel awkward. Clarke didn’t seem to have anything to say the whole way there, but Lexa noticed that she did seem extremely agitated, almost incapable of sitting still and bouncing her leg impatiently.

 

“Could you please stop doing that?” Lexa finally said after a while, Clarke bouncing her leg was making the coffee mug in the cup holder vibrate.

 

“Stop what?” She asked innocently, not having noticed what she was doing.

 

“Could you sit still, we’re almost there?” Lexa tried again with a small sigh, doing her best to not sound frustrated.

 

“Right,” She stopped her leg from moving. “Sorry, nervous habit.”

 

They pulled up only a few minutes later, parking a couple of feet away from the warehouse. “Rivers texted me, they’re only a few minutes behind us, do you want to wait?” Lexa asked Clarke, she didn’t want to but putting herself in the line of fire was one thing but putting another police officer at risk was quite another. She didn’t want to walk in there and have something happen to Clarke because they didn’t wait for backup.

 

“Hell no,” Clarke replied, unbuckling her seatbelt but stopping suddenly. “Do you?” She asked, realizing that not everyone liked to walk into a place of potential danger without any backup. “We can wait for backup.”

 

“I already have backup.” Lexa replied, looking at Clarke. “I didn’t come alone.”

 

“Good.” Clarke gave her a smile, “Let’s go.”

 

Lexa had her hand on her gun the moment they stepped out of the car, Clarke seemed completely at ease, letting the agent know that she wasn’t new to running off like this – into dangerous locations without backup. Clarke was the first one to reach the front of the warehouse with Lexa close behind her. It was chained up using a metal chains and a padlock. The padlock looked to be new, newer than the chains holding the door shut anyways. “It looks new.” Lexa said to Clarke.

 

“It is, definitely newer than everything else.” Clarke replied. “But we can’t get inside.”

 

“I have bolt cutters in my trunk.” Lexa replied, almost seriously. “But we don’t have a warrant.”

 

“No we don’t.” Clarke said, walking off to the side of the building with Lexa trailing behind her silently, now having pulled out her gun but pointing it down. “Why do you have bolt cutters?”

 

Lexa didn’t answer as she walked past Clarke to the back of the warehouse. “There’s a door.” She called out as Clarke walked up to her. “It’s open.”

 

Clarke smiled as she finally pulled out her gun, letting Lexa enter before following her inside. It was dark, the two of them barely making out anything that was there. Once their eyes adjusted, it was easier to tell what was where. The two of walked off in separate directions, making sure no one was there. It was mostly empty but there were a few things which suggested someone was using the place. There was also blood spattered on the wall closest to the door they walked in through as well as on the floor and Clarke noticed there were ropes and zip ties. “I think we found our crime scene.” She said to Lexa as she walked up to the wall with the blood spattered on it.

 

Lexa nodded, looking down at a metal tray with bloody tools that had been used to torture their victims. She looked up at Clarke, about to say something when they both heard a noise coming from the direction of the back door. Lexa was about to ask Clarke whether it could have been Bellamy and Anya when someone walked inside. It all happened too fast for Lexa to make sense of, one moment Clarke was standing in front of her, the next someone had her with a knife pressed to her throat.

 

“Let her go.” Lexa called out, her voice commanding as she held up her gun, her grip tight around it.

 

“Who are you?” The woman asked. “And how did you get in?”

 

“You left the back door open.” Clarke replied casually, rolling her eyes.

 

Lexa looked at her, slightly confused as to how she was so calm when someone – probably their killer – had a knife to her throat. “Don’t make this worse than it already is.”

 

“Who are you?!” She asked again.

 

“I’m NYPD, she’s FBI.” Clarke replied matter-of-factly, Lexa’s gun still trained on her.

 

“No possible.” She shook her head, tightening her hold on Clarke and pressing the knife harder against her.

 

“Look,” Lexa let one hand go of the gun as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her badge. She held it up for the woman to see, taking the opportunity to take a few steps closer to her and Clarke. “Now, put the gun down, we can work something out.”

 

“I didn’t kill all those people.” She tried, her voice shaking as she pressed his knife harder still into Clarke’s skin.

 

“No? Then who did?” Lexa asked, her voice loud and clear, echoing off the walls, inching closer to the detective and whoever this woman was.

 

“My partner and I…” She started, her voice falling. “We have this…thing, but he’s the one that does the killing, not me.”

 

“So you’re not a killer.” Lexa said with a small nod, trying to sound understanding in an attempt to make her let Clarke go. “I don’t think you want to start with a cop.”

 

“Goddammit man, take the shot.” Clarke called out, finally starting to panic as she felt the blade pressing on her skin. “I think she’s willing to start.” She said through gritted teeth, feeling the blade finally start to sink into her skin.

 

“I don’t have a clear shot.” Lexa said, more quietly this time as she looked at Clarke.

 

“Well, it looks like she’s going to kill me right anyways.” Clarke tried to say it lightly but the panic was evident in her eyes. “So I’d rather it was your bullet.” She told her.

 

“Where is your partner?” Lexa went back to their killer’s accomplice, hoping to buy some time till Detective Blake and Agent Jones show up.

 

“Hell if I’m telling you.” She replied.

 

“Woods, take the fucking shot already.” Clarke was starting to panic now and Lexa could see why as she noticed the red liquid trickling down her neck.

 

“She won’t.” The woman behind her replied. “Can’t risk your partner, can right?”

 

“She’s not my partner.” Clarke replied, trying to fight her way out of this but it was clear that the woman had her exactly how she wanted, Clarke could barely move. “She hates my guts, so I wouldn’t be too sure.”

 

“Clarke.” Lexa looked at her questioningly, asking one last time whether she wanted her to take the shot because there was a very good chance it would go through Clarke. She looked at Lexa, mouthing a silent ‘shoot’ and Lexa had no choice but to. A moment after the shot rang out, their killer’s accomplice hit the floor and Clarke took a step away from her before stumbling and falling on the floor. Lexa’s not sure what came over her as she put her gun away in a flash and ran up to Clarke.

 

“Are you okay?” She asked, her voice soft and gently as her hands going to Clarke’s arms helping the blonde sit up. Lexa’s eyes scanned over the blonde, making sure her bullet hadn’t so much as grazed her.

 

“I’m good, I’m good.” Clarke did her best to get out, nodding as she caught her breath. “Hell of a shot.” She said after a couple of seconds, managing a smile as she turned her head to look at the woman now bleeding out.

 

Lexa sighed, shaking her head her hands still on Clarke’s arms. “It could’ve gone through you.”

 

“But it did-” Before she could finish, two pairs of feet rushed into the warehouse through the back door.

 

“What the hell?” Bellamy said, stopping in his tracks, his gun drawn and Anya only a couple of steps behind him.

 

Lexa withdrew her hands, “You can put the guns away, there isn’t anyone else here.” She said to her partner and Bellamy, her voice returning to normal.

 

“Did you call it in?” Clarke asked Bellamy, bringing up a hand to her throat only to find blood.

 

“Paramedics are on their way too.” He nodded. “Are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine.” Clarke replied as Lexa stood up and held out her hand. She took it, using it to pull herself up on her feet. Clarke could see her partner shake his head at her and walk out, probably calling the precinct to let them know what happened. “Thank you.” She said to Lexa once Bellamy and Anya were gone. The agent only nodded, not saying anything as she followed Clarke outside.

 

.

 

Clarke sat in the back of an ambulance a few minutes later, her neck now patched up. Bellamy had left the moment the paramedics arrived because their captain wasn’t too happy with what happened and he decided it would be best to calm him down before Clarke and Lexa got back to the station. Anya had gone with him, wanting to talk to Captain Kane before her partner could make things worse than it already was. Clarke knew by now that Kane’s biggest problem with her was that she didn’t wait for backup. Well, most times, Clarke didn’t even bother calling it in. And technically, this time she did have backup, _I had Agent Woods_.

 

“Are you alright, Griffin?” Lexa asked as she walked up to her, leaning against the door at the back of the ambulance.

 

“Call me Clarke, please.” She told her. “And yeah, I’m good…thanks to you.” Clarke replied, wanting to nod but stopping herself when the cut on her neck protested. “Thank you for that, by the way. Saved my life in there Woods.”

 

“You can drop the Woods, Lexa’s just fine.” She said to the blonde.

 

“Lexa.” Clarke repeated, letting the word roll of her tongue. “I like it. Sounds better than Woods.” Lexa didn’t say anything, only looked down with the smallest hint of a smile. “Wait,” Clarke said like something was wrong and Lexa looked up at her. “Did you just… _smile_?”

 

Lexa rolled her eyes with a sigh. “I don’t smile.” She tried.

 

“No, you don’t.” Clarke agreed. “But you just did.” She smiled at her. “You just smiled at me.” She said triumphantly.

 

She rolled her eyes again. “Do you need a ride home? Your partner took your car.”

 

“A ride, yes.” Clarke replied. “But home? No. I need a ride back to the station.”

 

“I really think you should rest after what just happened.” Lexa tried as Clarke climbed out and she stepped aside to let Clarke out.

 

“Not when there’s work to do.” She walked away in the direction of Lexa’s car with the agent only a couple of steps behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had such a hard time writing bell as a good guy in this chapter after what he did in the last episode. i loved writing brollarke....now idk what to do. anyways, thanks for reading. please let me know how bad this chapter's writing sucked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of the end of the last chapter. Lexa's worried about Clarke and we see the special guy in Lexa's life. But there is clexa and we get to learn a bit more about Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was meant to work on this chapter earlier this week but school. and so i just finished editing it, which means there might be typos and stuff, so umm sorry about that in advance.

“Clarke, are you okay?” Lexa asked on their drive back after a few minutes of silence. It had been a while since they left the warehouse and Clarke hadn’t said a word since. Lexa couldn’t really tell why because it wasn’t like her to worry about anyone other than Anya, but she was worried about Clarke.

 

“I’m fine.” She muttered absentmindedly, looking out the window.

 

“Are you sure becaus-?”

 

“Lexa, I’m fine.” Clarke replied quietly, with a small reassuring smile as she turned her head to look at Lexa.

 

“Okay.” Lexa said with a nod, seeing right through her smile before going quiet again. The ride back to the precinct felt longer than it was, neither of them having anything to say.

 

Walking back into the precinct, Clarke got called into their captain’s office and Lexa made a beeline for the room Anya and Detective Blake were already working in. Forensics was still working on the warehouse and the two of them were waiting to hear from them, hoping they find something. Once Bellamy had finished talking, Anya jumped at the first chance to ask Lexa what happened back there. Neither her nor Bellamy knew much of what happened back there and what led to her having to shoot that woman, Dr. Lorelei Tsing, as they had come to learn. Lexa was cleared about the shooting, it was clear as to what happened but she didn’t get the chance to explain it to Anya and Detective Blake.

 

“Thanks for having Clarke’s back in there.” Bellamy said after Lexa was done telling them. “By the way,” He looked down at the file sitting on the table in front of him. “I got the doc’s phone records but we’re still waiting on the financial records.”

 

“Okay, good.” Lexa said with a nod, standing up from her chair and walking over to the murder board. “Did you two find anything at the warehouse?” She asked, the two of them were inside the entire time Lexa was being questioned by her superiors.

 

“Not really, no.” Bellamy replied.

 

“Other than the usual, nothing.” Anya explained. “There was blood on the walls, more than a couple of different spatters; so it's safe to assume all the murders took place there. And a few things that indicate someone was using that place.”

 

“Few things…such as?” Lexa asked.

 

“A few sets of clothes, water bottles, snacks.” Bellamy replied instead of her partner. It was almost amusing how well he and Anya were getting along; definitely not like her and Clarke…but things might be improving for them too.

 

“That’s good.” Lexa looked at him. “Can we get DNA from the water bottles?”

 

Anya nodded. “We’re trying to.”

 

“And CSU is combing that warehouse top to bottom, if our killer left any traces behind, they will find it.” Bellamy added.

 

“What do we know about Dr. Tsing?” Lexa asked them, she didn’t know anything about her other than her name.

 

“Not much.” Bellamy started.

 

“She used to work at Mountain Medical Center until two years ago.” Anya picked it up.

 

“What happened two years ago?” Lexa questioned.

 

Bellamy shrugged as Anya answered, “She disappeared.”

 

“No one knew where she went or why, and no one’s heard from her till now.” Bellamy added.

 

“We couldn't find any family so we are going down to the medical center in a minute to ask around.” Anya told her. “We were waiting for you and Griffin.”

 

Lexa nodded as she asked, “Do we have anything to go on right now? Maybe something Griffin and I can look into while you and Detective Blake ask around about Tsing?” She was feeling a little impatient because their best lead was their killer’s accomplice but she was lying on a cold slab on a morgue because of her. Lexa was also worried about Clarke, she didn’t seem alright after the… _thing_ back at the warehouse and although she was trying to seem okay, Lexa could see through her. It wasn’t the easiest thing having a knife to your throat and knowing that their killer was still out there was probably bothering Clarke more the just a little. And Lexa knew the only thing that would be of any help to Clarke right now was a lead.

 

“Not really.” Anya replied.

 

“But I have her phone records here for Griffin to look at.” Bellamy added. “Maybe there's a number on here that she called often – could be our killer’s.” He continued. “Maybe she called the same number our last two vics did.”

 

Lexa nodded with a sigh. “It’s a long shot but I guess it’s better than nothing.” She said to them before walking out, going to get herself some coffee.

 

Lexa started the coffee machine, a little annoyed by the fact that the pot was empty. She waited patiently for a couple of minutes for the coffee to brew before pouring herself a mug. Looking up from the small window in the break room, she could see Clarke walk into their room, she looked a little angry as she sat down on one of the chairs and Bellamy said something to her – probably about going to Mountain Medical Center to ask about Dr. Tsing – but Clarke didn't reply when him and Anya walked out. Lexa looked back down at the mug in front of her before pulling out another one from the cupboard over her head for Clarke. _Caffeine may not be the best thing right now,_ Lexa thought to herself before deciding on decaf instead and pouring it into Clarke’s mug. _Milk and sugar_ , Lexa remembered, _a lot_.

 

“I hope it didn’t go too bad with your Captain.” Lexa said as she walked into the room and noticed Clarke staring blankly at an open file. She set the mug down in front of her and sat down on the table next to Clarke’s file.

 

“I was expecting a lot worse.” Clarke said with a shrug before looking at the mug. “Thanks but I think I should lay off the caffeine right now.”

 

“It’s decaf.” She told her. “What did your captain say?”

 

“Milk and sugar?” Clarke asked, picking up the mug as Lexa nodded before she took a sip. “I almost got kicked off the case for going in without backup…again.” She finally answered. “ _Technically_ , I didn't go in there alone but I _thought_ he knew me well enough by now to know that’s just something I do.” Clarke shook her head slowly and disapprovingly, not wanting to stretch the cut on her neck. She didn't say anything for a moment before asking, “You didn’t get in trouble for that, right?” She looked up at Lexa; Clarke didn't mind getting herself into trouble but dragging someone else with her was entirely different.

 

“No,” She shook her head. “My superiors know me well enough by now to know that is just something I do.” The corners of her lips tugged upwards and Clarke can swear she was smiling. “You know, you could go home and call it a day. I think you deserve it.” Lexa tried.

 

“Nope,” Clarke shook her head, only to stop herself immediately when her neck protested. She sat up straight and looked down at the file, “It’s Tsing’s phone record.” She explained. “I think Blake told you about it.”

 

Lexa nodded. “Did he and Agent Jones go down to Mountain Medical Center?”

 

“After they meet up with CSU,” Clarke replied. “They called saying they found something.” She explained, grabbing the pink highlighter from next to the file and uncapping it. “Look,” She pointed at a phone number she had just highlighted and Lexa looked down. “It’s the same number our last two vics called.” Clarke looked up at Lexa with a smile.

 

“But we still do not know who it belongs to.” Lexa reminded.

 

Clarke sighed, she had heard back from tech after they’d run the number, it came from a burner phone so it couldn’t be traced. “No…” She took a sip of her coffee. “But chances are, it’s our killer’s. He doesn’t know his partner is dead, not yet, so there’s a chance he might try to call him. Then we could try and get a trace on it.” Clarke said with a shrug. “I know it’s a long shot, but that’s the best we have right now…unless CSU _actually_ found something useful.”

 

“Which is also a long shot?” Lexa asked and Clarke nodded.

 

.

 

Lexa sighed, finally looking away from the murder board and at her watch only to realize it was past 1am. Anya and Bellamy had left hours ago because there wasn’t anything they hadn’t gone over already. CSU didn’t find anything useful, as Clarke had predicted. They had finished analyzing the spatters on the wall, which gave them nothing more than an estimate of the height of their shooter. Standing up from her seat on the table, Lexa turned around to look at Clarke who had fallen asleep on one of the chairs at the back of the room. There was a file open in front of her but it had been a while since Clarke had looked at it.

 

“Detective?” Lexa tried, taking a step closer but Clarke only stirred. “Clarke?” She tried again and this time she slowly opened her eyes.

 

It took her a moment to realize who had woken her up. “What time is it?” Clarke asked, her voice still sleepy and raspy.

 

“A little past one.” Lexa replied. “Let me drive you home.” She said with a small nod towards the door.

 

“I can’t go home.” She sat up straight. “We’re going to have another body tomorrow, I can’t be home in bed when that happens.” That was only half true; Clarke knew their shooter wouldn’t be happy when he found out his partner was dead – although no one knew about that yet, he probably did. And chances are, he would blame the people working on the case, namely the lead detective. No one really knew the FBI had taken over the case; as far as the press was concerned, the NYPD had it handled. Clarke knew it was irrational but she couldn’t help but think someone was waiting for her at her apartment.

 

“Well…” Lexa started, wanting to change her mind. “We have gone over everything there was, there is not we can do now.”

 

“Are you going home?” Clarke asked.

 

“I don’t think I have a choice right now. You can only stare at that board for so long.” She shrugged.

 

“Fine.” Clarke sighed, standing up.

 

.

 

Her place wasn’t too far from the precinct, no more than 10 minutes this late at night; turns out, Lexa lives only three blocks away. It was a quiet drive, neither of them having much of anything to say; Clarke was still thinking about what happened earlier today and to her surprise, Lexa seemed almost completely unaffected by it. Lexa couldn’t stop herself from glancing over at Clarke every minute of two to make sure she was okay. She hadn’t said much throughout the entire day, not since getting back from the warehouse. Lexa understood why, she couldn’t get it out of her head either but she did her best not to let it show but the incident probably got to her more than Clarke.

 

Lexa pulled up in front of Clarke’s apartment and watched her get out of the car, “Clarke.” She called out through the open window of her car as Clarke began to walk away towards her apartment building. She stopped a few feet away from Lexa’s car, turning around to look at her. “Call me if you need anything, okay?” She asked before she could stop herself, not sure why she was suddenly caring so much about the detective… _no wait, I know_ exactly _why_.

 

Clarke nodded, giving her a small smile. “Lexa,” She finally said. “Thank you…for you know, saving my life.” She said lightly. “I owe you one.”

 

“You don’t owe me anything.” Lexa replied, not realizing that she was smiling. _I’m just glad I got you out of there alive_. “Good night, detective.”

 

“Good night, agent.” She replied with a smile.

 

Lexa waited until Clarke was inside the building before rolling her window back up and driving away. It only took a couple of minutes before she was parking in front of her apartment building and getting out of her car. Walking down the hallway to her apartment, Lexa unlocked the door and pushed it open to be greeted by the sound of paws scratching against the hardwood floor as they rushed towards her. She closed the door, unable to keep herself from smiling as she knelt down in front of the puppy but wanting to pick him up instead. Three months old, he was getting big, well for a German Shepherd, he was still small. But Lexa had to admit that Lincoln was too big to be scooped up in her arms every time she got home for the night. She brought her face closer to the dog, letting him lick her face for a moment before standing up and walking towards her room with Lincoln trailing close behind.

 

“Did Nathan stop by to feed you?” Lexa asked the dog as she walked up to the kitchen counter, looking down at the note her neighbor had left, stating that he had stopped by to feed Lincoln and take him out for a walk. Lexa nodded as she read the note, it would’ve been a lot more difficult having a dog with her job if she didn’t have a neighbor like Nathan Miller; he had a soft spot for dogs and was willing to spend a lot of time with the pup since Lexa rescued him two months ago. She walked into her bedroom before pulling out a set of pjs from her drawer and setting them down on the bed. She took off her jacket, setting it down on the chair at the corner of her room before starting to unbutton her shirt, Lexa was still getting used to the dog watching her every move.

 

Changing into her pjs, Lexa walked back to the living room, not wanting to go to bed right now. Lincoln jumped up on the couch as Lexa sat down and rested his head on her lap. Her hand went up to scratch his head as she relaxed into the couch, “Did you miss me?” she asked the pup. He probably wasn’t a puppy anymore but to Lexa all dogs were puppies. “You’re probably going to have to stop me from losing it tonight.” She sighed, knowing the incident at the warehouse today was going to bring up memories… _which would then lead to nightmares_. And the only thing keeping her company right now would be her dog.

 

When Lexa finally went to sleep, Lincoln was in the living room, in his little bed – _speaking off, I have to get him a new one, he’s getting too big for this one_. She wasn’t asleep for long before all the memories came flooding back in her sleep. Lexa was back in that warehouse, three years ago, with her girlfriend of the time being held with a knife to her throat as she looked at Lexa pleadingly, asking her to talk the shot. It was almost the same as what happened today, only it ended way worse. Lexa had her gun trained on their killer but she didn’t have a clear show. He was shorter than Costia, putting him completely behind her, not giving Lexa anywhere to shoot at that wouldn’t hit her.

 

_“Lexa take the shot.” Costia said to Lexa, doing her best to keep her voice from breaking as she felt the blade press into her skin._

_“I can’t, it’ll go through you.” Lexa replied, her voice lower than it was when she was demanding their killer to let her go._

_“He’s going to kill me anyways, just take the shot!” She almost yelled as the knife began to cut into her._

_“I’m not losing you.” The words left her mouth before she could stop herself. But Lexa didn’t have a choice but to shoot, only she was a little too late; her gun went of the moment their killer finally decided to slit Costia’s throat._

 

“ _NO!_ ” Lexa yelled, sitting up straight on her bed, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her bed. She noticed her t-shirt sticking to her, now drenched in cold sweat. Lexa sat still, trying to calm herself down, telling herself it was just another nightmare, nothing more. She brought her hand up, rubbing her face as her breathing started to calm down. She closed her eyes, recalling the last few moments of the nightmare and realizing for the first time that in the last moment, it wasn’t Costia any longer, _it was Clarke_. She finally stood up, walking over to her chest of drawers on shaky legs before pulling out a clean t-shirt and changing into it. “Lincoln!” Lexa called out once she got back into bed. “Lincoln.” She said again, waiting for her dog to come running.

 

“Hey buddy.” She said with a sigh as Lincoln walked into her room. Lexa made a small whistling noise, motioning for the dog to jump up on the bed. Her heart was still racing when he finally lied down next to her, his head resting on her legs over the comforter. Lexa’s hand found its way to Lincoln’s fur, trying to calm herself down as he felt the dog relax next to her. “I’m okay.” She muttered to herself. “Clarke’s okay.” She reminded herself. Lexa heard the dog whine as he moved up, closer to Lexa. “I’m okay buddy.” She said to Lincoln, trying to convince herself. It helped having him next to her for some reason; just knowing that she wasn’t completely alone was enough to put her at ease, even if it was just slightly. Lexa turned to lie down on her stomach, Lincoln moving his head and resting it on her back as she pressed her face into the pillow, willing herself to calm down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so if dr. tsing is the accomplice, i think it's pretty obvious who the killer is. anyways....let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team finally catches a break with the case. Clarke gets to meet Lincoln. There's a bit of clexa. And there's a bit more of Octavia but we still don't know what's going on with her and Raven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry i haven't updated in over two weeks. i've just been really busy. with school and after the last episode of the 100....i just, didn't have the time to work on this. lexa's death kinda made me write a fix it fic because i need her story to continue. and because of that, i've had less time to work on this one. i'm sorry but thanks for all the comments and kudos on the last chapter, they mean a lot and i hope this chapter's alright.
> 
> ps. cage comes up in this chapter and yes i know its Cage Wallace, but i'm going with Wallace Cage because i just think it sounds better and Cage is a better as a last name.

“Get much sleep last night?” Clarke asked Lexa as she walked into the room and set down a paper coffee mug in front her, noticing the agent stifling a yawn.

 

“No.” Lexa replied, picking up the mug and muttering a small thank you before looking up at Clarke. “You?”

 

“Not really, I couldn’t stop thinking about what happened.” Clarke sighed, falling silent as she noticed Anya and Bellamy walk inside. He shot her a worried look, much like yesterday when he had tried to ask her about it but she had blown him off. Clarke didn’t want to talk about it and she didn’t want to worry her partner; as far as he was concerned at the moment, she was fine. “Where were you two?” She asked.

 

“We have some good news.” Bellamy’s face changed, a huge smile breaking out on his face. “We were able to trace the phone number.”

 

“No way.” Clarke’s eyes widened.

 

“But…” Anya interrupted and her partner sighed, Lexa knew when Anya had bad news. “We didn’t get a name.”

 

“Then what did you get?” Lexa asked, looking back and forth between her and Detective Blake.

 

“A location.” Bellamy told them. “Actually _two_ _separate_ locations for some reason.” His tone changed, more uncertain this time.

 

“Two…locations?” Clarke asked hesitantly. “But that’s not possible.”

 

“Somehow it is.” Anya replied. “But we don’t know for sure that this is our killer.”

 

“But we need to look into it.” Lexa stated the obvious.

 

“I sent uniforms to both places, maybe they’ll come back with something.” Bellamy told them. “In the mean time…” He sat down, opening a new file. “CSU did find traces of DNA at the scene-”

 

“Did they get a match?” Clarke asked before her partner could say anything.

 

“No, but if the uniforms find someone, we can compare the DNA.” He responded. “It would link the killer to the crim-”

 

“I know Bel.” Clarke interrupted.

 

“What about the hair that your ME found? Did he get a match for it?” Lexa asked.

 

“No,” Anya shook her head. “And although it didn’t match Dr. Tsing’s, it _was_ a match to the DNA found at the warehouse.”

 

“So it was the killer’s?” Clarke asked and the two of them nodded.

 

“That’s great.” Lexa said in response. “So we have physical evidence tying him to the murders.”

 

The day proved to be more productive than the last two. Although the uniforms came up empty, there was video surveillance at both the locations – an apartment and a hotel. They had decided to look into the apartment first because it was more convenient and it paid off. Whoever lived there had been gone for a few days now but he did leave most of his things behind; a lot of clothes, a razor, and a hair brush amongst other things. They ran the hair found on the hair brush against the DNA from the warehouse and it was a match. And after talking to the landlord – who was surprisingly very cooperative – they had a name and face to go with the murders.

 

Their killer was Wallace Cage; he used to work at Mountain Medical Center and was rumored to have authorized numerous downright _inhumane_ experiments on patients without their consent. But before an investigation could take place, he disappeared. This was about three months before Dr. Tsing fell off the face of the Earth. No one suspected a connection between the two because they were never seen together and they worked on different wings of the hospital so they never so much as crossed paths. Even when they had talked to the late doctor’s former colleagues, no one had mentioned Cage.

 

Now it was just the matter of finding him before he killed again. Lexa suggested there were two possibilities right now, either their killer would lay low for a while or he would go back to killing because he was on the verge of getting caught. The others agreed but it was difficult to predict which. As the day came to an end, there weren’t any new bodies, just two exhausted agents and detectives who couldn’t get home soon enough.

 

.

 

“Griffin,” Lexa said, bringing her head up from the surveillance video she was watching. “Go home.”

 

“Cage is out there right now, probably planning his next kill, I can’t.” Clarke shook her head, not so much as looking up from the pictures in front of her. Once they figured out who their killer was, it didn’t take too long to find surveillance videos of him; and they were hoping it would help find wherever he was now.

 

“I know.” Lexa nodded. “And I won’t be able to sleep knowing that, but there is no point in staying here.” She waited a moment, contemplating whether she should ask Clarke. “We can go to my apartment.” She said before she could stop herself. “Work there for a while instead, it’s probably better than the precinct.”

 

Clarke looked up this time, thinking for a moment before gathering the papers and files in front of her and nodding. “Are you sure?” She stopped. “It’s late, you should probably sleep.”

 

“Trust me, that is the last thing I want to do right now.” Lexa told her, she knew there would be a repeat of last night so staying awake sounded better than trying to sleep only to wake up a few hours later, soaking in her own sweat.

 

Clarke drove this time, Anya having taken their car, so Lexa didn’t have a choice; the drive was relatively quiet but definitely better than last night. Clarke wasn’t as tense and they made a bit of small talk – which was never something Lexa was good at but she felt comfortable enough around Clarke for it to not get awkward.

 

“I probably should’ve asked you this sooner…” Lexa remembered as the car pulled up outside her apartment building. “Are you…okay with dogs?” She asked, feeling uncertain.

 

“I’m great with dogs, why?” Clarke asked, tilting her head slightly in confusion.

 

That head tilt was cute but Lexa didn’t want to admit it when she spoke. “Well…I have a dog.” She started. “More of a puppy…” She hesitated when she noticed Clarke’s eyes widen.

 

“And you didn’t tell me sooner?” Clarke asked, her voice rising with excitement.

 

Lexa couldn’t help but smile as she nodded before the two of them got out of the car and made their way inside.

 

“His name is Lincoln.” She said to Clarke as they walked up to her door. “And he’s a three month old German Shepherd.” Lexa continued as she unlocked the door.

 

Clarke was probably expecting a much larger…and darker dog when Lexa pushed the door open because the white ball of fluff that greeted them caught her by surprise and she couldn’t help the “Aww,” that left her lips.

 

“Lincoln,” Lexa started, picking up the dog as she closed the door with her back and turned to Clarke. “This is Detective Griffin, say hi.”

 

A grin broke out on Clarke’s face as she watched the stone cold and stoic Special Agent Alexandria Woods interact with her dog. “Hi,” Clarke cooed at the dog as he watched her with curious eyes and she leaned closer to scratch his head before Lexa set him down again. “He is so cute, oh my god.” She turned to look at Lexa, tearing her eyes away from Lincoln as he padded away to the living room. “I’m not going to get any work done now, so thanks.” Clarke pretended to be annoyed as she followed the dog into the living room with Lexa right behind her, who couldn’t help but smile.

 

But within a few minutes, Clarke was sucked back into her work as she looked over the photos and read over her notes again. Lincoln had managed to get under the coffee table and Lexa realized he wouldn’t be able to do that for much longer, considering how fast he was growing. Clarke seemed comfortable enough around Lexa as well, she had her feet up on the couch and was concentrating hard on the file in her hands. Lexa didn’t to admit it but she looked cute, her brows furrowing as she concentrated and tried to find something they may have missed earlier on today.

 

About a two hours later, the two of them were on their second mug of coffee, Clarke was half lying on the couch with her laptop, going over the videos and Lexa was on the carpet with more paper sprawled out in front of her and Lincoln asleep next to her, not wanting to leave her side and sleep in his bed. Suddenly, Clarke’s phone buzzed, startling all of them; Lexa only looked up whereas Clarke practically jumped at the sudden noise and Lincoln’s head shot up.

 

“I am so sorry,” Clarke apologized, looking at the dog as she put her phone on silent and Lexa rolled her eyes at how serious the detective was. She unlocked her phone, finding a text from her best friend.

 

**Other Blake**

**2:03am**

CLARKE WHERE ARE YOU??

 

**Clarke**

**2:03am**

Working. Everything ok?

 

If the text in all-caps was anything to go by, everything was _not_ okay. Octavia never spelled out her ‘are’s and ‘you’s, not unless something was wrong.

 

**Other Blake**

**2:04am**

It’s 2am. Why r u working?

 

Before Clarke could reply, another text came through.

 

**Other Blake**

**2:04am**

I need u. Like right now and u’re not home.

 

**Clarke**

**2:05am**

I’ll be there in a few mins.

 

**Clarke**

**2:05am**

U r at my place right?

 

**Other Blake**

**2:06am**

Yes

 

Yeah, something was wrong. Clarke realized as she pocketed her phone and began to get up. “Everything okay?” Lexa asked.

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Clarke replied, putting her things in her bag. “My best friend’s having a crisis and she’s at my place so I have to go.” She closed the zipper before grabbing her jacket. “I’m sorry to run out like this.” She said to Lexa.

 

Lexa shook her head. “It’s fine. I hope everything is alright.” She stood up, following Clarke to the door.

 

“She can be…overdramatic most times but,” Clarke shrugged with a smile. “Don’t stay up too late, alright?” She’s not sure where that came from but Clarke decided not to think too much about it. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” She told Lexa before looking down at the sleepy pup standing right behind Lexa. “And I’m sorry I woke you up.” She smiled apologetically. “Bye.” Clarke said again, this time to both Lexa and Lincoln before she rushed away.

 

.

 

It didn’t take Clarke too long to reach her apartment, her phone going off for the entire length of the drive there with texts she could only assume were from Octavia. Pulling up and walking into her building, Clarke finally looked at her phone, _yep, it’s all O_. Something had to be wrong, Clarke wasn’t sure what but all the times her friend had showed up at her place in the middle of the night, she didn’t seem as bad as she did right now. From what Clarke could tell from the texts, Octavia was more than just a little upset and she had a feeling it had something to do with Raven.

 

“O?” Clarke called out, walking into her dark apartment. Her best friend had a key so if she was here, she wouldn’t have to wait outside. “Are you here?” She asked, slightly confused as she turned the lights on and closed the door behind her before making her way to the living room.

 

“Turn it off.” Came her friend’s voice, her words slurring.

 

“Oh boy.” Clarke sighed, sitting down on the couch by her friend who was still trying to adjust to the light. “Are you drunk?”

 

“No.” She lied.

 

Clarke shook her head, standing up and walking to the kitchen to get Octavia a glass of water. She came back only a moment later and handed it to her friend. “What’s going on?”

 

“Where were you, it’s two in the morning?” Octavia replied with a question.

 

“I asked you something.” Clarke replied more sternly this time, something was clearly going on.

 

“Raven.” Her friend replied reluctatly.

 

“You two still fighting?” She asked.

 

“Yes.” Octavia sighed. “And I don’t think we can come back from this one.”

 

“Wait, no, you two always make up. What happened?” Clarke asked, clearly surprised, Octavia sounded like she had already given up.

 

She remained silent for a couple of seconds, Clarke almost thinking she hadn’t heard her. “I said some things I shouldn’t have…”

 

Knowing how her other best friend could be, Raven probably had too so Clarke didn’t see why it was such a big deal this time. When you have two people like Raven and Octavia, two passionate individuals who are never willing to back down in a relationship with each other, things like this happen more often than you’d think. That’s also what makes them so good for each other. “How bad was it?”

 

“It was…bad, Clarke. She’s not gonna let me off the hook for this one.” Octavia continued.

 

Clarke put her arm around her friend, yeah she was a mess right now and talking her while drunk wasn’t the best thing to do; well, Clarke didn’t really know what had actually happened. She looked around the room, not really sure what she was looking for when her eyes landed on the bike helmet on the coffee table. “Wait, did you drive here?” She asked a bit too loudly, causing Octavia to flinch.

 

“God no. I drove to the bar but I took a cab here.” She explained. “I may be stupid, but I’m not that stupid.”

 

“Okay,” Clarke let out a sigh of relief as she nodded. “Now come on, let’s get you to bed.” She stood up, holding out a hand for Octavia who didn’t move. “You can tell me what happened in the morning. When you’re sober.”

 

“I’m not drunk.” She tried again and Clarke shot her an unimpressed look. “Fine, I’m not sober either.” Octavia resigned. “I’ll sleep on the couch. I’m too tired to move.”

 

“Are you sure?” Her voice softened and Octavia nodded. “Okay.” Clarke muttered with a nod as she made her way to the light switch and turned it off before walking away to her bedroom.

 

“You didn’t answer me.” Octavia called out and Clarke stopped. “Where were you?”

 

“Told you, working.” She replied.

 

“You work at home when it’s this late.” Her friend retorted.

 

“Get some sleep, O.” Clarke rolled her eyes. “And if you change your mind, you can come to my bed.”

 

.

 

Clarke woke up the next morning to find Octavia sound asleep next to her. She’s still not sure what happened between her two best friends but she needed to find out. Octavia could hold her liquor and it took _a lot_ to get her drunk so Clarke was worried when she came home to her actually drunk. _Note to self, call Raven_. She wasn’t getting much out of Octavia, maybe Raven would help figure out what was actually going on with the two of them.

 

Getting herself out of bed, Clarke was careful not to wake up her friend as she made her way to the shower. She couldn’t let herself stay in there too long, knowing she needed to get to work soon. But the five minutes in the hot shower was enough to help clear her mind before she changed and went into the kitchen. Switching the coffee machine on, Clarke opened her cupboard, pulling out a travel mug for the coffee and set it down on the counter. She decided to leave a note for Octavia, letting her know she had gone to work just as the coffee finished brewing and she poured it into her mug, making sure there was enough left in the pot for her friend. Once the lid was closed, Clarke pulled on her jacket, picked up her keys and walked out the front door, closing it softly behind her.

 

Clarke walked out of her building, typing out a text to Raven asking her to call her later on today. Octavia seemed to be a mess about it and Clarke didn’t like seeing her like this. And she wanted to make sure Raven was okay too. She was tough, but she cared about Octavia too much; so whatever happened between them was probably as hard on her as it was on Octavia. She put her phone away as the text went through and Clarke walked up to her car only to notice that there was someone sitting inside. Cautiously, she stepped closer but the person inside didn’t seem to notice her, if anything, he was asleep. Clarke continued to walk closer, reaching out to knock on the window when she suddenly stopped. Pulling her hand away in an instant, she stepped back when she noticed the blood spatter on the back windshield.

 

“Oh my god.” She gasped, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth. Clarke knew better than to scream, she worked with dead bodies everyday but it felt different when there was one in the backseat of your car. She did her best to calm herself down as she reached into her pocket with shaky hands for her phone to call it in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh, well Clarke's definitely not thrilled about this. [also, i drafted this chapter before 305 so bellamy is a good guy here but its so hard to write him like that because i hate him with a burning passion rn]


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally make some *real* progress on the case. The second half is just clexa who are also making progress. And Lexa is pretty useless in front of cute girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's probably more clexa in this chapter than any of the other chapters but idk tbh, i felt weird writing it. but i don't think it was a bad weird *shrugs* idk. basically there's just a lot of clexa and they're making progress, and it ended up being way longer than i expected.

“Where is Detective Griffin?” Lexa asked, sounding almost breathless as she rushed out of the car and towards Detective Blake at the crime scene.

 

“She’s inside.” He told her and Lexa didn’t wait to hear what else he had to say before making her way towards Clarke’s apartment building. “I already talked to her.” Bellamy stopped her, thinking Agent Woods wanted to ask Clarke about what happened and he didn’t want anyone to bother her right now. “She’s shaken up, maybe wait till we get to the precinct to ask her about it.”

 

“I won’t.” Lexa replied. “You already talked to her about it right?” Bellamy nodded. “Okay, then I don’t need to.” With that she walked away, making her way inside the building and finding Clarke standing in front of the elevator. “Hey,” She said to her, stepping closer.

 

“Hi,” Clarke replied, looking up at her. “What are you doing here?”

 

Lexa thought for a moment, “Dead body…?” She hadn’t intended it to come out as a question.

 

“No,” She shook her head, correcting herself, “I mean, shouldn’t you be outside?”

 

“I wanted to make sure you were alright.” Lexa hesitated, biting down on her lower lip.

 

“I am.” Clarke gave her a small smile, trying to sound reassuring. “I’m just waiting for them to be done with it so we can head back to the precinct.”

 

“Do you know who…?” Lexa trailed off, deciding it was best to leave the question unfinished.

 

“No,” She shook her head slightly. “And I don’t want to see him, not while he’s still in my backseat.”

 

.

 

They were all back at the precinct within the next half an hour. There wasn’t much to see at the crime scene but this time it was clear that their killer hadn’t thought this murder through. Unlike the previous murders where the victims were killed off site and then dumped on the crime scene, their new victim was killed where he was left. Not only that, but Cage even left Clarke a note; blaming her for this murder, saying that it wouldn’t have been necessary if she hadn’t gotten his partner killed. Everyone else knew better than that, this wasn’t Clarke’s fault but she couldn’t help but blame herself for it.

 

She was quiet for most of the day, not really up for talking to her partner or the two agents. Bellamy had pulled her out of their room once, wanting to talk to her and make sure she was alright, trying to convince her that this wasn’t on her. But he didn’t get too far with Clarke, if she had already accepted something and believed it, there was almost no chance in convincing her otherwise.

 

A little before 6pm, someone called in an anonymous tip saying they had spotted Cage. Knowing that most time tips like this didn’t pan out, the team wasn’t expecting much when they drove to the location they were given – a run down motel about an hour outside the city. On the drive there, Bellamy tried to talk to Clarke about it yet again, telling her that Cage would’ve killed someone anyways, he would just find another excuse to do it. But it didn’t help, Clarke refused to so much as respond to him, choosing to stare at her phone instead. The only that that was enough to distract her mind off of all this was the Octavia and Raven and the fact that Raven hadn’t called.

 

“Do you know what’s going on with Octavia and Raven?” Clarke asked suddenly, stopping Bellamy from whatever he was saying – she had stopped paying attention a few minutes into their drive. He wasn’t saying anything important, just going on and on about how this murder wasn’t her fault was getting annoying to say the least and if he wanted to help, he needed to stop talking.

 

“What?” He asked, clearly not knowing what was going on with his sister and Raven.

 

“Octavia called me at two in the morning from my place,” She started. “And when I got ther-”

 

“What do you mean when you got there?” Bellamy interrupted. “Where were you?”

 

“I was at Lexa’s, we were working.” She brushed it off but before he could say anything to it, Clarke went back to what she was talking about, “Octavia was drunk, okay? And I don’t remember the last time I actually saw her drunk.”

 

 

Bellamy didn’t say anything, only gave her a worried look before turning back to the road. “Drunk? O?”

 

“Yeah.” Clarke nodded, “Now stop worrying about me for a moment – because Bell, I’m fine.” She told him. “And maybe worry about your sister. Something’s going on with her and Raven and it seems serious this time. But when I asked her what was wrong, she didn’t say much.”

 

“Did you talk to Raven?” Was all he asked.

 

“I asked her to call me but I haven’t heard from her.” Clarke told him. “I just want to close this case so we can get back to our lives.”

 

Her partner nodded. “I’ll talk to Raven, you just take care of Octavia, you know she won’t let me talk to her about this.”

 

Clarke nodded as they pulled up to the motel and she practically jumped out of the car before it had come to a complete stop. Bellamy shook his head at her disapprovingly as the car finally came to a halt and he took the keys out of the ignition before stepping out. He circled to the back of the car where Clarke was already waiting and he popped the trunk open. Clarke leaned in, pulling out her bulletproof vest and handing Bellamy his. She pulled it on, fastening it in place as they made their way towards the two agents who seemed more than ready to go inside.

 

“Ready to go?” Clarke asked, scanning her eyes over Lexa, she was wearing a vest identical to her and Bellamy’s, only it said ‘FBI’ instead of ‘Police’. Lexa had taken her jacket off and the sleeves of her shirt were rolled up to her elbow. The double barrel shotgun she was holding is what did it for Clarke really, it took a lot of effort to tear her eyes away. Anya was wearing a FBI jacket over her vest and carrying a gun similar to Lexa’s but Clarke realized it looked better on Lexa. _Okay stop,_ She stopped her train of thoughts, doing her best to bring herself back to reality.

 

“Think he’s really in there?” Anya asked.

 

“I hope so.” Clarke replied. “Anonymous tips don’t usually pan out, but god,” She sighed, “I hope this one does.”

 

“Uniforms are meeting us in a few minutes,” Bellamy spoke. “But I think we should head inside.”

 

.

 

Turns out, it did pan out. It didn’t take them long to find which room he was in and from there…it was all pretty quick. Their killer wasn’t what he made himself out to be anymore, not when he had four guns pointed at him. Clarke was relieved more than anything that it went way better than their encounter with Dr. Tsing. Everything was taken care of after getting to the precinct, Agents Rivers and Woods wanted to take point on the interrogation and both Clarke and Bellamy agree that it was impressive because in no more than ten minutes, they had a confession out of Cage.

 

Clarke was sitting at her desk, making a start on the paperwork. Bellamy had already left, saying how they deserved to call it a night given everything that happened today. Clarke wanted to get started with the paperwork because there was a lot to get through but Bellamy was okay with leaving it till the next day. She had assumed Lexa and Anya were gone too because she had seen Agent Jones walking towards the elevator a little while back but Clarke hadn’t seen Lexa since the interrogation. She wanted to think Lexa would at least say goodbye before leaving but apparently not. Maybe it was because of today, Clarke knew she was more than a little off because of how her day had started. And right now, she really just wanted to go home and sleep but at the same time, she knew that was the last thing she would be able to do right now. So working right now seemed like a better – _more productive_ – option than sitting in front of her TV watching reruns of reality shows.

 

“Hey.”

 

Clarke heard a familiar voice say as they walked up to her. “Hey,” She couldn’t help the smile that broke out on her face when she noticed it was Lexa. “I thought you left already.”

 

“I couldn’t leave without saying goodbye.” Lexa tried to say causally as she sat down on the chair next to Clarke’s desk, not wanting to think about what she really wanted to ask. “I thought you would be going home straight after we closed the case.”

 

“Paperwork.” She nodded towards her desk, going back to writing; it was easier than saying why she didn’t actually want to go home right now.

 

“You could start that tomorrow, you know that right?” Lexa asked. “Your partner seems to.” She looked over at neat stack of files on Detective Blake’s desk.

 

“I can’t sleep now, so I thought might as well make a start; I mean, there’s so much to go through.” Clarke replied with a shrug, not looking up from the file on her desk.

 

Lexa hesitated for a moment, unsure of what to say as a part of her wanted to close the file Clarke was writing in to get her to pay attention to her. “Since the case is finally closed…” She finally spoke. “I was wondering if you wanted to go get a drink…” She did her best to not sound as nervous as she felt; god, everything Lexa Woods was as a Special Agent, she was _not_ in front of cute girls. “I think you could use one after today.” Lexa added quickly.

 

“Thank you but…” Clarke looked up at her. “I don’t drink.”

 

 _She could just say no if she doesn’t want to_ , Lexa thought to herself before speaking “If you don’t want to that’s fi-”

 

“No, no.” Clarke shook her head, realizing she was turning Lexa down without really wanting to. “I mean it, I don’t drink.” She clarified, most people assumed when she said that, it was just her way of turning them down. “And I should really get on with this…”

 

“Maybe a soda or something…?” Lexa tried, her voice unsure.

 

Clarke watched her for a moment, she didn’t sound like Special Agent Woods anymore; if anything Lexa sounded nervous right now. She doesn’t really remember the last time she let someone take her out for a drink – well, meeting someone at a bar wasn’t the same things as going there with someone. “Lexa I-”

 

“I’m sorry,” Lexa shook her head. “Forget I ask, I’ll leave you to your work.” She gave her a polite smile, beginning to get up.

 

“Wait,” Clarke stopped her. “It’s just…” She sighed, trying to find her words. “It’s just been a long day and I don’t get really like to get my professional life mixed with my personal one.”

 

Lexa nodded understandingly, she should’ve let it go at that but she couldn’t. “But I’m done here; hopefully we won’t be won’t be working together again.” She stopped herself, “Not that I didn’t enjoy working with you, I just meant…I hope we don’t have to work together again given the circumstances…” Lexa bit her tongue, mentally kicking herself because it was ridiculous how bad she was when it came to talking to someone outside of work. “And it doesn’t mean anything; just going to grab a drink because we finally closed the case, nothing else.” She shrugged. Thinking back their first day together, Lexa really just wanted to the detectives in her bed for one night and nothing else. But now…she was intrigued, there was something about Clarke that made Lexa want to get to know her; who knows, maybe they could be friends – nothing more because Lexa wasn’t one for relationships, not like they ever work out so why bother.

 

“Alright,” Clarke gave in; getting out of here sounded good right now and the only reason she hadn’t left yet was because she didn’t want to be home alone. So getting a drink – _a non-alcoholic one_ , she reminded herself – with Lexa didn’t sound bad. _Fine_ , a part of her _did_ want to get into the Agent’s pants; but that was when they’d met, Clarke isn’t sure whether she felt the same way now. Yes, she may have been annoying but she was hot and the annoying part was probably one of the reasons Clarke found herself attracted to her. But it was different now; she had felt almost upset at the thought when she thought Lexa had left without saying goodbye and Clarke was doesn’t want to admit the relief that washed over her when Lexa walked up to her.

 

.

 

There was a bar about ten minutes away so it wasn’t long before the two of them were sitting on bar stools with their drinks in front of them. Lexa had gone with a beer and Clarke an iced tea. Much like Clarke, Lexa doesn’t remember the last time she had asked someone to get a drink with her. _It’s been a while_ … She admitted to herself, picking up girls here was easier than actually bringing someone.

 

It had been a few minutes and they had a light conversation going and Lexa was doing her best to not notice how Clarke tense seemed. “Are you alright, Clarke?” She finally decided to ask.

 

“Yeah,” Clarke nodded.

 

“Are you sure?” Lexa asked gently. “Because you still seem a little shaken up about today.”

 

“I don’t know.” Clarke sighed. “I mean, there was a guy in the backseat of my car with his brains blown out because of me.” She said lightly with a shrug.

 

“He wasn’t killed because of you,” She tried telling her. “You know that.”

 

“Do I?” Clarke looked at Lexa, sounding more serious this time. “I mean, Cage wouldn’t have killed him if his partner wasn’t killed.”

 

“He would’ve just found another reason to.” Lexa reasoned. “And I’m the one that killed his partner-”

 

“Because of me.” Clarke reminded her. “Can we talk about something else?”

 

Lexa nodded, thinking of something else to ask. “Can I ask why you don’t drink?”

 

“I have my reasons.” She gave Lexa the same answer she gave to everyone. “How long have you had Lincoln?” Clarke perked up slightly as she remembered the dog.

 

Lexa smiled. “Two months.” She replied. “I rescued him because I really hated going back to an empty apartment at the end of the day.” Lexa’s not really sure what made her continue because as far as anyone needed to know, she got Lincoln because she wanted to and nothing else.

 

Clarke’s not sure what it was, but there was something in the way Lexa said it that made Clarke want to make sure she was okay. But from what she gathered in the last few days, Lexa didn’t seem like someone who would truthfully reply to ‘ _are you okay?_ ’, so Clarke decided to let it go and keep the conversation light. “I’ve always wanted a dog but as a kid my mom never let me and life hasn’t really gone my way so I can’t get one now because of work. I mean, I’m almost never home.”

 

“Me neither, but I have a really great neighbor who absolutely adores Lincoln.”

 

The next couple of hours went by pretty well but at the end of it, it was clear that neither of the two were too excited about leaving for the night. Lexa was almost going back home because she was still getting nightmares and knew they wouldn’t stop anytime soon. Clarke was still reeling from today, it wasn’t fun walking up to a dead body in the backseat of your car. And it had only gotten worse from there because she couldn’t let herself of the hook for it, this was her fault; no matter how much anyone told her, Clarke couldn’t let it go. If it wasn’t for her, Dr. Tsing wouldn’t have been killed and if she hadn’t been killed, Cage wouldn’t have killed again.

 

“Your hand’s shaking.” Lexa commented as she noticed it after Clarke put her glass down. “Clarke?”

 

“I can’t let go of what happened today.” She finally replied. “He was killed because of me.” Clarke looked at Lexa, slowly shaking her head before the Agent could say anything to it. “Every time I close my eyes I see his face.” It wasn’t like Clarke to be talking about this because every time Bellamy had asked, she had blown him off or changed the subject immediately. “I don’t think I’m going to get any sleep tonight.”

 

.

 

Lexa drove her home, once again waiting until Clarke had gone inside and worrying about her as she drove away. She wasn’t sure why she cared so much about the detective because only a couple of days ago Lexa couldn’t so much as stand being in the same room as Clarke for even a couple minutes. There was something intriguing about her but Lexa couldn’t really place what it was because the two of them hadn’t even talked much about anything other than the case. But a part of Lexa wanted to know more about her, she wanted to know what drove the detective to do the job and afford to care as much as she did. It was safe to say that Clarke cared about her victims, she was torn up about their last one, – Jonathan Smith, as Clarke kept reminding the team earlier that night – still blaming herself for his murder.

 

As Clarke walked up to her apartment, the only thing on her mind was Agent Woods. She had a good time with her tonight and Lexa seemed like an interesting person so Clarke didn’t see why she wouldn’t want to get to know her a little better. She was good at her job, that was a given, but Clarke felt like there was more to Lexa than that. _Lexa_. She liked how the name felt on her tongue. Maybe she could give her a call later on, go out for a coffee together or something. No, she wasn’t violating her no dating policy. _Just because she’s cute and I want to hang out with her doesn’t mean anything_.

 

Locking the door behind her once she walked inside, Clarke turned the lights on and made her way to the living room. The person sitting silently on her couch almost made Clarke jump; she knows it wouldn’t have so much as made her flinch if it wasn’t for what happened this morning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun dunnnn. *smh @ myself, i'll leave now*


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picks up from the last chapter then there's a slight time jump (two days) with clexa being cute idiots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've had a really long day so i don't really know why i'm updating it now. but its been over a week since the last update so i thought why not. this is probably not the best written chapter and its kinda short, so i'm sorry about that. but clexa's making progress so i hope that makes up for it.

Clarke remained rooted to her spot for a moment before realizing it was her other best friend, Raven. “What the fuck, Raven?” She almost yelled as her heart continued racing. “ _Yes_ , by _all_ means, sit on my couch in the dark and not say anything, _especially_ after my morning started out with a dead guy in the backseat of my car.” Clarke continued, sounding a little annoyed as she managed to lower her voice. _What is it with my friends and ambushing me at my own home?_ A little warning would’ve been nice, maybe a phone call or a text before she got here? _Is that too much to ask for?_

 

“Wait, that was you?” Raven asked, forgetting for a moment why she was really here. “I saw it on the news but I didn’t know it was your car. Oh my god Clarke, are you okay?”

 

Clarke only nodded as she sat down next to Raven. “What about you? Why are _you_ sitting in my dark apartment this late?”

 

“Was Octavia here last night?” She asked, feeling her shoulders slump.

 

“She was,” Clarke nodded. “What’s going on with you two?” She asked lightly, Raven never responded well to being pushed.

 

“I don’t know.” Raven sighed. “Do you know where she is right now? I haven’t seen her in a while but at least the last few days, I heard from her at least once but today…it’s been radio silence.”

 

“I haven’t heard from her all day either, I’m sure she’s fine.” Clarke tried to reassure her. “She didn’t tell me, what’s going on with you two?”

 

“We fought.” Raven replied simply.

 

“About what?” Clarke asked; yes, she was tired but Raven seemed upset and she doesn’t really remember the last time she saw her friend upset; correction, she doesn’t remember the last time Raven _let_ anyone see her upset.

 

“I don’t even remember!” She exclaimed. “You know how we take things too far, well this time I think it was a bit too much.” Raven went silent for a moment. “It was something really stupid, I think it was because she forgot our three year anniversary.”

 

Clarke nodded, “First off, that’s not stupid.” She paused. “But at the same time, it’s not worth messing up what you two have.” Clarke waited for her friend to respond but she didn’t. “Try talking to her, okay? Octavia isn’t going to, you know that, she’s too stubborn.” Raven shot her a look, “I know you are too, but come on.”

 

“Fine.” Raven nodded. “Tomorrow. If I can get a hold of her.”

 

“You’ll work it out, you always do.” Clarke told her. “It looks bad now but don’t worry about it too much.”

 

“How was she when you saw her last night?” She asked. “I’m worried, Clarke.”

 

“She was drunk.” Clarke started. “And she was upset. I think she would want you to talk to her because she’s not talking to me.”

 

Raven didn’t stay too long, she was gone in less than an hour. Clarke was too tired to think about what was really going on with her two best friends so she just decided to bed, hoping she would be able to get at least a couple hours of sleep without nightmares interrupting her. Her cases meant too much to her and Bellamy had told her countless times not to get so invested; it never ends well. But Clarke couldn’t help it; she had excused herself for that by now, seeing it as how being invested only made her more determined to close the case and bring the killer to justice.

 

* * *

 

Clarke had been wanting to talk to the agent since they had closed the case two days ago…but she wasn’t sure if Lexa wanted to; she hadn’t heard from her since then. For some reason Clarke hadn’t been able to get her off of her mind. There had been a lot of paperwork for the case but she was getting there, _hopefully I will be by tonight_. Clarke sighed to herself as she continued writing. Bellamy was also buried in paperwork but he was doing better than Clarke considering she was still doing her best to get through the night without being woken up by a nightmare either about the encounter at the warehouse or by the memory of walking up to a dead body in the backseat of her car – the body of someone who was killed because of her. It was getting better though, they weren’t nearly as intense as they had been on the nights of the two events but it was still enough to disturb her sleep.

 

Clarke is not sure what came over her but suddenly she looked up from the paper she was writing in, scanning her eyes over the desk and looking for her phone. Not catching sight of it, she began to shuffle through the papers and files, searching for her phone. It took a good few seconds for Clarke to finally find it under a stack of papers. She swiped her screen, unlocking it before tapping on the contacts icon and scrolling through it, looking for Lexa’s. But suddenly, she stopped for a moment, thinking over whether she should text her. _Why not?_

 

.

 

It had been two days since they closed the case, Lexa was still having her nightmares but Lincoln was definitely helping. She also hadn’t heard from Clarke since then and the fact that she couldn’t stop thinking about the blonde was more than a mild inconvenience. Lexa hoped that she had gotten over the case, mostly because she knew how annoying it was waking up in the middle of the night and not having anything to do that might help stop it. She was sitting at her desk right now, still doing paperwork on the last case. The first thing that came to Lexa’s mind when someone said _serial killer_ , was _paperwork_. At least she could go home at a decent hour now and spend some much-wanted time with Lincoln.

 

Lexa hadn’t slept much the past night and she was almost dozing off at her desk when her phone suddenly buzzed. Her head snapped up suddenly, waking her up as her hand shot out to grab it. _Anything_ was better than what she was doing right now. Her heart almost skipped a beat and Lexa felt pathetic about it as she read who the text was from. _Clarke_.

 

**Detective Griffin**

**6:09pm**

Hey :) I was wondering if you wanted to hang out later after work?

 

**Detective Griffin**

**6:09pm**

Unless you’re busy.

 

The corners of her lips lifted slightly despite her not wanting to. Lexa had thought Clarke had probably forgotten about her by now; it was just one case that lasted only a couple of days. A moment later, she realized she was staring at the screen without replying before deciding to type out a reply.

 

**Lexa Woods**

**6:11pm**

I’m at work now. But I will get off at around 8. Is that okay?

 

**Detective Griffin**

**6:11pm**

Yeah that’s great. I’ll be done with work at 8 too.

 

**Detective Griffin**

**6:12pm**

…unless I catch a case…

 

**Detective Griffin**

**6:12pm**

But that seems unlikely. It’s been a quiet day.

 

Lexa waited a moment before replying, wanting to ask where Clarke wanted to meet.

 

**Lexa Woods**

**6:13pm**

Where do you want to meet?

 

**Detective Griffin**

**6:13pm**

If you wanna get something to eat, there’s a diner a few minutes away from the station, TonDC, we can meet there?

 

**Lexa Woods**

**6:14pm**

Sure. I’ll see you then.

 

“You’re smiling…?” Anya said suddenly from her desk across from Lexa’s, bringing her back to reality. “Why…?” She sounded genuinely confused.

 

“I thought it was normal to smile?” Lexa asked her partner, the small hint of smile now gone and replaced by her usual demeanor. “As you keep reminding me.”

 

“Yeah, that’s because you _never_ smile.” Anya shrugged. “I mean, I don’t think I remember the last I saw you smile.”

 

Lexa sighed and rolled her eyes, she was exaggerating, Anya always did when it came to her. _Okay maybe she has a point this time_ … She didn’t really have an answer so Lexa only shrugged.

 

“So who was it?” She asked.

 

“Cla- Detective Griffin.” Lexa replied, quickly correcting herself. “She asked if I wanted to meet up after work.”

 

“Clarke, huh?” Anya crossed her arms over her chest and turned in her swivel chair to look at her partner, transferring all her attention to Lexa. “So what excuse did you give her? Caught a case? Long shift?”

 

“Umm no,” Lexa hesitated, in Anya’s defense, that did sound like her. “I said I was done by 8 and we are going to meet up at TonDC diner.”

 

Anya’s eyes widened almost comically as her jaw dropped, “You what?”

 

Lexa only rolled her eyes again.

 

.

 

Lexa pretended to not notice the look and suggestive smirk Anya gave her as she walked out of the bullpen. The diner wasn’t too far away from the bureau either and Lexa did her best to keep her mind off of thinking about Clarke, not wanting to admit how much she was looking forward to seeing the detective again. Lexa’s not even sure why, but it was definitely a nice feeling when she had gotten the text from her. The diner was quiet as usual; Lexa had been here more than a few times, they are open late and when she’s working a long night, this is one of the very few places that have decent food.

 

It took no more than a couple of moments to spot Clarke. There weren’t too many people there and she was already sitting at a booth by the back. “Hey.” She said quietly as she walked up to her.

 

“Hi,” Clarke looked up, lighting up with a smile as she saw the brunette.

 

“How are you?” Lexa asked, sitting down.

 

“I’m good,” She nodded. “What about you?”

 

“Alright, I suppose.”

 

She had barely just finished her sentence when Clarke spoke again. “Oh, and how’s Lincoln?”

 

Lexa couldn’t help but smile. “He’s good. I’ve been able to spend more time with him since we closed the case.”

 

“God, I’m still drowning in paper work.” Clarke groaned and Lexa nodded in agreement. “First word that pops into my mind when someone says serial killer is –”

 

“Paperwork.” Lexa finished the sentence.

 

The two of them spent over an hour together, mostly just talking about everyday things and Lexa found herself unusually at ease around Clarke. Not only was she smiling – something Anya would find weird on itself – but she was also cracking jokes and actually talking. There was something about Clarke, she always seemed at ease – other than when working – and that definitely had an effect on the person she was talking to. Something led to Lexa asking Clarke about her friend who had texted her at 2 in the morning. She didn’t really know why she it mattered to her but Clarke seemed concerned that night so it must’ve been important. Lexa nodded slowly as Clarke told her it was because her two best friends – who are dating – had been fighting and that it was worse than it had been before but thankfully they made up. A lot of Clarke’s questions were about Lincoln and Lexa ended up moving from her seat (across from Clarke) to next to the blonde to show her pictures of the puppy on her phone.

 

“So I take it you are a dog person?” Lexa assumed as the two of them began to walk out of the diner.

 

“Cat _and_ dog person.” Clarke replied. “I like both.” She told her. “What about you? Both or…?”

 

Lexa shook her head. “Dog person, definitely.”

 

Clarke nodded walking up to their cars which were parked next to each other. “So, will I see you around?”

 

She waited a moment before nodding slowly. “I would like to think so.”

 

“Good,” Clarke said, stepping away towards her car. “You know you can call me, right? Or text?” She asked rhetorically, unlocking her car.

 

Lexa nodded with a faintest hint of a smile on her face. “I do now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think a few people called it, that it was raven in clarke's apartment. anyways, thanks for reading and leaving comments and kudos. let me know what you thought of this one.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too sure about it, but since i started it, i thought why not share it. So yeah, thanks for reading. Leave a comment, let me know how bad this one really is or throw me an ask on tumblr clarke-loved-lexa.tumblr.com (also, how amazing was that last episode?? i'm still a wreck from it)


End file.
